Courtesy Car
by spectre666
Summary: What happens when Ron's gorgeous new ride gets towed?


This is a little plot bunny that CMY sicced on me. Maybe now it'll quit knawing on my leg.

Courtesy Car

I.

Kim Possible stood on the step, impatiently waiting on someone to answer the door. Ron was supposed to meet her two hours ago. She had had great plans for one of Ron's picnic lunches and a blanket under the trees at Lake Middleton. Now, that option was gone. And, to top it off, the only thing her mother had left in the refrigerator was left over brain lobe meatloaf. Kim shuddered, not even if I'm starving she thought. Irritably, she reached to hammer on the door again, only to have it open in her face.

"Kim!" A wide, somehow relieved smile split the slender blonde's face.

"Ah, hi, Mrs. Stoppable. Is Ron..."

Before Kim could ask, a bundle of diaper wrapped energy hit her stomach.

"OOOOF!"

"Kim-Kim! Bother!" Hana's short legs were clenched around Kim's stomach, her little hands grasping locks of hair. "Bother!"

Tears glinting in her eyes, Kim tried to remove the little hands from her hair. Difficult to do, as Hana was not only holding, she was shaking. "I missed you too, Hana." Kim managed.

"NO! BOTHER!"

Mrs. Stoppable reached for her daughter, pulling her away from the teen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ouchie!" Kim squeaked as her hair stretched.

"Now, Hana, is that any way to welcome your friend?" Mrs. Stoppable gently scolded as she finally retrieved her child.

"BOTHER!" Hana bellowed.

"Mrs. Stoppable," Kim began, wiping her eyes, "what..."

"Oh, she's just upset because Ron is in a mood." Mrs Stoppable answered, "Who's a good baby?" She nuzzled under Hana's neck.

The baby giggled, but immediately shouted, "Bother!"

Kim was puzzled, Ron in a mood? Ron didn't have moods. Fixations and compulsions, maybe, but moods?

"Why don't you go up and see if he'll talk to you, Kim." Mrs. Stoppable asked as she turned to walk back into the living room. "He won't answer or come out for any of us."

"Right. Ah...that's what I'll do, talk to Ron." Kim sidled around Mrs. Stoppable, being sure to keep out of Hana's reach, then took the stairs two at a time.

II.

"Ron? Ron, open this door." Kim shook the door knob while she beat on the door. Ron never locked his door, and yet...

"Ron!" She heard a slight click as the latch was undone. Pushing open the door, she noticed in passing that Rufus was hanging onto the inside door knob. She snatched him up to her shoulder, then looked around the room. Empty.

"Ron, where are you?" Silence. Kim glanced at the naked mole rat clinging to her. "Rufus, is Ron here?"

"Yup...hinc...here." One claw released her and pointed to the bed.

Kim looked at the unoccupied bed. "Where..." She stomped over to the bed, dropped down and looked under. Sure enough, a blond mop and two blinking brown eyes greeted her.

"Ron, come out of there!"

"Kim! NO! You haven't seen me, you don't know where I am, as a matter of fact, you never heard of Ron Stoppable, you don't know me." Came the frantic rejoinder.

"What? Of course I know you. You're my BFBF. Now come out of there." Kim said in exasperation.

"No, KP, really, it's for your own good." Ron scooted further under the bed.

"Ron, do I have to drag you out of there?" Kim's bottom lip quivered, as f aux tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sorry, KP, but an upside down PDP isn't quite as effective." Ron smirked.

Kim stood, then picked Rufus off her shoulder, "Rufie, how would you like some nice aged English Cheddar?"

Rufus's eyes lit with greed. "Yup, yup..cheddar, yum!"

"Great, get Ron out of there."

Rufus stood tall, saluted, then scampered down Kim's body to the floor. He disappeared under the bed.

"Rufus, what are you...hey! Rufus! Don't...EEEEYOWOWOW..."

Kim winced at the loud thud from the bed. But she grinned in triumph as a head rubbing Ron slithered out from under the mattresses. His free hand immediately massaging his rear.

"Rufus, you little traitor," Ron growled, "I hope you like coal for Christmas."

"Now, Ron," Kim picked the pink Quisling off the floor to kiss his head, "Rufus just did what's best for you."

Rufus gave his friend a forceful raspberry while Kim grinned unrepentantly. "Now that you're out of there, would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"OK, KP, but don't ever say I didn't try." Ron muttered as he gingerly sat down. He stood immediately to place one of his pillows on his seat before returning to the bed. Before he could words to the glare he gave his bud, Kim laughed.

"I won't, promise. Pixie Scouts honor. But what is this all about?"

Ron shifted on his pillow, then looked down in shame. "I...I...KP, I don't have the car anymore."

"That's what this is about?" Kim blurted, "But you knew you couldn't keep it, you said it was a loaner."

Ron's hand came up to rub his neck. "Yeah, about that KP." He sighed, "I really liked that car. I thought you did too?"

Kim sat down beside her BF and pulled him into a warm hug. "I did, I do. That Candy Apple Black finish, the mint interior, it was gorgeous." She grinned, "I especially liked that it was a convertible, nothing like the wind blowing in your hair." She flipped her hair teasingly.

"Yeah, Kim, I really liked it." Ron was dejected.

"Ron, since it was a loaner, you knew they'd come and take it back sooner or later. I'm just surprised you got to keep it for so long."

"Yeah, well, they didn't exactly come and take it back." Ron reached in his pocket and handed Kim a yellow slip of paper.

"Oh, Ron, so you got towed. It could happen to anyone. Just go down to the DMV, pay the fine and get the car back."

"It's not exactly that easy, KP." Ron hedged.

"Why not?"

"See, they want license, registration, and proof of insurance before they'll release the car."

Kim's eyes widened, "Are you telling me you don't have insurance."

"No, no, KP, I've got insurance all right, it's the other stuff."

Kim was puzzled, "So, go to the people who loaned you the car and get the papers. I'm sure they'll let you have them."

"The owner, ah, didn't exactly loan me the car Kim." Ron confessed nervously.

"You **stole **the car." Kim shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Secret borrowing, KP, secret borrowing."

Kim's mouth opened and closed, before she managed to control herself. "Do you at least know who you stole it from?" She managed.

"Oh, yeah." Ron groaned.

"Well, you're going to have to tell them where their car is." Kim announced righteously.

"They...ah...she knows."

"What?"

Ron stood, walked over to his computer and turned the screen to Kim's view. In brilliant green text on a black field were the words. _**"Where's my baby, Buffoon?"**_


End file.
